


Man to Owl

by archchancellor_archived



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archchancellor_archived/pseuds/archchancellor_archived
Summary: Ron and Pig talk about girls.





	Man to Owl

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron walked into the front room of his house to find a very strange sight. Pig (aka The Git), the most insane owl in the history of the world, was sitting on the windowsill looking at something outside. After a moment Pig jumped off the sill and hid below it and after 30 seconds or so he jumped back up and continued to look outside.

Ron walked over and sat down next to the little owl.

"What are you looking at?" Ron asked.

The sound of Ron’s voice seemed to knock Pig out of his private musings. Pig gave a small hoot of shock and fell onto the floor. Ron picked him up and placed him back on the sill.

"What’s up, Pig?" Ron asked.

Pig looked at his master then turned to look out the window, he hooted for Ron to follow his gaze.

Pig was looking at a house across the road. Ron knew the woman who lived there was called Louise and she lived alone with her five-year-old son. Ron had talked to her every now and then because Ron believed in being a good neighbour.

She was a Muggle like everyone else around where he lived.

Louise worked at the local Wildlife Park. She looked after sick animals. Ron had thought at one point that she might be a witch after seeing how she made the animals better so quickly.

Ron looked at Louise’s home. He could not see anything that would hold Pig’s interest. The living room window was open, but Ron could not see anything else.

"Ok, what am I looking at?"

"Hoot" (wait)

Ron had waited with Pig for a few minutes when he saw it. It was another owl. A barn owl. A clearly female owl.

Ron looked at Pig and smiled.

"Is ickle Piggy in love?"

Pig stared at Ron as he started to sing "Pigs in love, Pigs in love". Pig jumped up and pecked Ron on the leg to shut him up.

"Ok, ok. I am sorry. So why are you here and not over there talking to her? Or hooting at her or whatever the hell it is you do?"

Any reply pig may have given was lost when Ron and Pig saw that the barn owl was looking at them. Pig let out a high pitch hoot and fell onto the floor. Ron realised what Pig was doing; he was hiding from her.

Pig was scared of her. Ron was a bit shocked by this. In all the time Ron had owned Pig, Ron had never seen him be scared of anything. Pig would fly in all weathers, through anything. Once he had gone though a brick wall.

"Why are you scared?" he asked the little owl. Ron took another look at the barn owl, who was sitting on Louise’s open window. Ron had an idea. She must belong to Louise, Ron thought.

"She is a non-post owl?" Ron asked.

"Hoot," Pig confirmed in a sad voice.

The reason why Pig was sad, Ron knew, was because post owls and non-post owls did not get along that well. A few post owls did look down their beaks on them and Eagle post-owls had been known to attack non post-owls and the offspring of post and non-post owls had been killed. Pig was worried that the barn owl would not want him because of what he was.

Ron gave him a small pat on the back, which knocked him over.

"That sort of stuff happened a long time ago. Things are different now."

"Hoot" (Maybe)

"Then what is it?"

"Hoot"

Ron understood this. Pig had said it in the tone of voice all men use when they have the fear of rejection.

"Don’t you worry about that, she will like you. Everyone likes you. Even Crookshanks likes you and he does not like anyone."

"Hoot"

"Ok maybe I call you a git sometimes but that is different."

Pig stood for a second; he seemed to make up his mind.

"Going for it?" Ron asked.

"Hoot" (Yes)

And with that he flew out the window over to the barn owl. It was a shame he did not want to wait for the window to be opened first.

Ron heard the front door open as he started to clean up the glass. Hermione walked in the door; Crookshanks followed her. She looked at the glass on the floor.

"I just saw Pig fly across the road, what did you say to him?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing much" Ron replied as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I was just passing on some good advice that worked for me once."

And with that he kissed her.


End file.
